dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs. Oceanus Shenron
Summary Goku and Oceanus Shenron stare each other down before she launches Gale-force winds at Goku lacerating him, but he is able to shake off the attack and proceeds knocks her into the water. Oceanus travels underground before emerging with large vortexes of water and proceeds to use them to attack Goku. He powers up to Super Saiyan and manages disperses the twisters before proceeding to assault Oceanus. However, she is able to protect herself with a wall of water before using her Compressed Tornado Blast on Goku knocking him into the water. Goku emerges from the water in his Super Saiyan 2 form and uses his mastery ability to calm his mind and allow him to use Kaio-ken alongside his Super Saiyan 2 form and proceeds try to attack her, but she creates a wall of air and manages to deflect his attack. She continues to hit Goku with her tornadoes as they damage his outfit and even lacerates him. She continues until using Giant Waterspout Blast on him knocking him into a coastal village. Goku attempts to hit her with a Super Kamehameha but her wall of air deflects away from her and proceeds to punch him in the gut before following up with Storm Dragon Wave destroying the village and a large section of the region. He transforms into her True Nature form and uses her Raging Breath Blast leaving Goku critically wounded. She then proceeds to transform into her Super form and proceeds to mercilessly pummel Goku left and right before kicking him to the ground before he is healed by Kibito Kai after the fused Supreme Kai realises that the Shadow Dragons have an unusual amount of energy around them. Oceanus uses her Tower of Water ability to trap Goku and attempt to drown him, but Goku is able to regain movement and use Instant Transmission to get behind her, but she uses Air-Water Blasting Wave and sends Goku flying. He finally enters his Potential Unleashed form and proceeds to pummel him as Goku recovers from her energy attack and dodges most of her punches. Oceanus Shenron uses her Air-Water Blasting Sphere, but Goku counters with True Kamehameha and manages to prevent it from hitting as he continues to fight back. The energy clash continues for some time until Kibito Kai teleports behind her with her noticing and uses his Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou from behind causing her to become distracted as he continues to fire his attack at her push her further into her own attack. Goku powers up to Kaio-ken x20 to enhanced his True Kamehameha and manages to "shatter" the blasting sphere and pierces Oceanus Shenron through the gut as Kibito Kai's attack connects with Goku's and the collision causes the centre to expand into a massive sphere the eventually swallows Oceanus Shenron and slowly disintegrates her. The lake and air begin return to normal as the waves disappear and gale-force winds die down. The Sixth-Star Dragon Ball. As Goku is relaxing; a fiery explosion occurs above and reveals Gohan falling from the sky and crashes into the ground. Goku and Kibito Kai are unable to make it who attack Gohan and rush over to him to heal him. Main Events *Goku is healed by Kibito Kai and both destroy Oceanus Shenron Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 2: Kaio-ken) vs. Oceanus Shenron ("Princess Oto"/True Nature/Super Oceanus Shenron) *Goku (Potential Unleashed) vs. Oceanus Shenron (Super Oceanus Shenron) *Goku (Potential Unleashed) & Kibito Kai vs. Oceanus Shenron (Super Oceanus Shenron) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Nuova Shenron (Shell) Category:Fanga